


Voltron Drabble Collection

by AvengingHobbits



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, lots of fluff and sillyness, some romantic some not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingHobbits/pseuds/AvengingHobbits
Summary: A collection of assorted drabbles, some romantic, some not, featuring the cast of Voltron.Hope you enjoy it!





	1. It's Showtime (Shallura)

**Author's Note:**

> Shallura Prompt: Allura calls Shiro over to reveal the power of memes.

“Shiro!!!! Oh Shiro!”

Shiro turned around at the sound of Allura’s voice, and saw her rounding a corner, dress flowing elegantly behind her as she strode towards him, a broad grin shining across her features.

“Yes, Allura?” Shiro asked, arching an eyebrow slightly as Allura came to a halt. “What is it?”

“Oh Shiro, I simply must show you this wonderful thing Pidge and Lance have shown me!”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “Since when did Pidge and Lance show you wonderful things?”

Allura clapped her hands together. “When they showed me one of those ‘memes’ they talk about!”

“Meme?” Shiro asked, eyebrow arching in confusion.

“Yes! A meme! More specifically, one of the witticisms of your home world’s greatest champion!” Allura replied, taking Shiro by the hand and leading him back into the living area, where, displayed on the holoscreen, and taking up almost the entire wall, was a video.

Shiro’s eyes widened in realization as his eyes landed on the title of the video:

“[The 160 Greatest Arnold Schwarzenegger Quotes](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpDxn0Xfqkgw&t=Y2QwMWFmNzI4NDM1MzcwYmJiZjViMDQ2NDY3NzM2ODFkYjk1ZTM3YSw4MHlLc2ZHdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AyAEJhDdggXy78fNnbA5vBA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmarkhamillz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F150387208911%2Ffight-me-or-call-me-shallura&m=1)”

“Come, let us rejoice in the exploits and wit of this Arnold!” Allura insisted, practically yanking him down on the couch. Shiro was still somewhat dazed as Allura started the video, her arm lovingly wrapping around Shiro’s waste and drawing him close as she began to happily quote the video with an ecstatic grin on her face.

It didn’t take long for Shiro to start quoting and laughing too.


	2. Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura tells Pidge a silly ghost story.

“So then what happened?” Pidge asked, eyes wide, as a devious grin spread across Allura’s face.

“He crawled, scraping his way across the floor of the house. Behind him, he could it–thousands of voices–all chanting and chanting and chanting, ‘FEED US!!!! FEEED US!!!!!!!’, as their slimy, icy tentacles began to wrap slowly around his ankles…then his legs…then his torso…” Allura paused, grinning maniacally, deliberately letting the words hang in the air as Pidge grew visibly more squeamish.

“Then what?! Then what?!” Pidge shouted, slapping her hands together and wringing her hands anxiously. “Come on, Allura, tell meeeeee!!!!!”

“The Goo’sham yanked him viciously into the blackness, tearing his body to pieces with it’s teeth lined tentacles, and harvested his soul for another day to use as bait for the next helpless traveler! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Allura belted out a hearty laugh, as she watched Pidge jolt back slightly, before they both quickly descended into shared laughter.


	3. Missing Them (Pidgance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge reflect on the families they miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Voltron Secret Santa 2016.

“Hey, Pidge, you alright?”

Pidge quickly shut her laptop, hiding the family photo that served as the wallpaper, simultaneously wiping away the wetness in her eyes as she adjusted her glasses.

“Uh, yeah, sure Lance, I’m fine. Just fine, totally fine.” she took a deep breath, sliding the laptop off her lap and onto the bed. She looked up, seeing Lance standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.

“What? I told you, it’s nothing,” Pidge said, even though she could hear her own voice cracking, her emotions getting the better of her as she quickly stood up from the bed and closed the door firmly in Lance’s face.

There was a pause as Pidge closed her eyes, memories of her family, that she had just stuffed back into the back of her mind, once more coming to the surface, just as they had been moments before. It was just supposed to be a normal bit of maintenance on the laptop. Maybe defragment the hard drive, or clear out stuff she no longer needed. She hadn’t expected to suddenly give pause, or find herself gazing at the picture of her family for nearly an hour, until the tears couldn’t be held back anymore.

And she certainly didn’t want to let Lance know about that. She knew how he was, how he liked to make a joke out of anything. She’d be darned if she let him make a joke out of her loneliness.

Which made the next sound she heard all the more baffling.

“Hey, I won’t tell anybody,” Lance quietly said, the sound of his voice further muffled by the door.

Pidge blinked. “Wha-what do you mean?”

“I mean I won’t tell anybody about you crying,” Lance answered, his voice sounding shockingly sincere. There was a pause.

“I miss them too, you know,” Lance continued, voice sober and heavy.

“Miss who?” Pidge found herself asking.

“You know…my mom. My dad, the siblings. Tia, Tio, Abuelita. I miss them everyday.” He let out a quiet laugh. “I even miss my dog.” His voice trailed off, sounding uncharacteristically deflated and brittle.

Pidge looked up at the doorknob as the sound of Lance’s feet shuffled away. She bit her lip, quietly getting back up on her feet, slender fingers wrapping around the handle and giving it a turn.

She leaned out of the doorway, catching sight of Lance walking down the hallway, hands in his pockets.

“H-Hey, Lance?” she called out, watching as he looked back at her over his shoulder. She rubbed her arm self-consciously. “You have a dog?”

Lance cracked a small smile. “Uh, yeah, yeah we do. He’s a big dumb German Shepherd, but we love him. Why?”

“Well, it’s just,” Pidge stammered, tucking a rogue lock of hair behind her ear as she spoke. “I have–had a dog too. A terrier.”

Lance’s face brightened somewhat. “Oh? Really? That’s cool, I didn’t know that.”

Pidge gave a slight nod. “Yeah, I didn’t like him much…” she trailed off, looking down at the ground. “But I miss him now.”

She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Lance looking down at her. “Wanna talk about it?”

Pidge found herself giving Lance a slight smile and nod, opening the door, and letting him inside.


	4. Studio Shinanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron Band AU: Allura gets fed up with the noise coming from the studio next door, and sets out to put a stop to it.

Allura let out a frustrated huff, pulling the clunky headphones off her head and setting them asides. There it was again, so loud that she could hear it thumping violently against the soundproofing from the studio next door.

“Dang it guys, at least _try_ to quiet down…” she muttered, rolling her chair away from the large bank of keyboards and synthesizers, grabbing a small airhorn off a shelf as she did so, and stepped out of her own studio, stomping across the hall towards the other studio.

Frowning, she looked up at the bright red light, which indicated that recording was in progress. The sound of intense music could be heard a touch more clearly now, since all that separated her from them was a door. She grabbed the doorknob, swinging the door open, only to immediately be greeted by a deafening explosion of snarling and shrieking guitars.

Allura’s hands bolted up to cover her ears, and she groaned internally at the predictable sight before her.

Standing in the center of the studio, seemingly wrapped up in their own little world, were Lance and Keith, both glaring at each other as they aggressively seemed to be in a competition to see who could make their guitar make the most inhumanly distorted noise possible.

Allura looked over to the corner, where she saw Shiro and Hunk sitting, obviously having stopped their own playing some time ago.

Sitting at his drum kit, hands on his lap and looking bored, was Hunk, who merely shook his head at the display in front of him. Pidge was perched on one of the amplifiers, smirking as she helped herself to a small bag of peanuts, while Shiro sat on on the floor, looking for all the world like a befuddled father. He glanced towards her, casting her a sympathetic look that seemed to say “I tried to stop them”.

Allura just shook her head, pointing towards the air horn in her hands. Shiro’s eyebrows rose, a worried expression crossing his face.

Allura merely responded by readying the air horn, and letting it cut loose.

Just as she had predicted, the obnoxious wail caused Lance and Keith to both seize up in panic, their hands jerking up from the guitars to cover their own ears.

Once the air horn died, Allura let it drop to the ground.

“Jeez, Allura, if you didn’t want us to play so loud, you could have just told us!” Keith complained, ruefully rubbing his ears. Lance nodded, giving Allura a pout that could be best described as ‘pathetic’.

“Yeah! You don’t have to make us go deaf!”

Allura scoffed. “I find that very difficult to believe.” she then turned to Hunk. “What started this anyways?”

“Lance didn’t like the solo Keith was doing, and said he could do a better one.”

“Well I could!” Lance countered, only to earn a glare from Allura.

“And I suppose Keith just couldn’t even pretend to have any self control regarding this?” She asked, giving Keith a critical look. Keith just crossed his arms, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

Allura shook her head. “Boys…” she groaned.


End file.
